


A Distant Kingdom

by calizaire27



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Aquaman (2018), Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, True Blood (TV), True Blood RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Juice, Anal Plug, Anal Prolapse, Big Ass, Big Cock, Big Hole, Bottom Joe Manganiello, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dirty Talk, Fart, Fart Fetish, Fisting, Fisting Play, Food, Food Fetish, Food Play, Humiliation, Jason Momoa - Freeform, Joe Manganiello - Freeform, M/M, Male rape, Piss, Piss Play, Prolapse, Rape, Rape Play, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Jason Momoa, Violence, alpha Jason Momoa, anal gape, beta Joe Manganiello, enema, fruits, mancunt, muscle men, piss drinking, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calizaire27/pseuds/calizaire27
Summary: In the distant kingdom of Arkadia, King Joe Manganiello attracts several kings to appear in his castle and propose dowries for a wedding. However, with the arrival of a prisoner, he ends up falling in love with the seductive Jason Momoa.
Relationships: Jason Momoa - Relationship, Jason Momoa/Joe Manganiello, Joe Manganiello - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. The Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has fun reading, just as I had fun writing.

The kingdom's large room was filled with torches, giving warmth to the visitors of that icy kingdom. All kings and members of the nobility could not contain themselves at the invitation of King Joe Manganiello, who, as usual, was showing off for all the Alphas present. Leader of the Arkadia kingdom, Joe has always had to settle for being paired with other men so that he does not lead alone. However, after the death of his last husband, everyone turned their eyes to the most desired Beta in the world. The music was played sensually by a small orchestra, while the brunette appeared wearing only a thong. The black pantyhose highlighted the brunette's firm and hard muscles, while he did a sexual and strong dance, shaking and showing all his skills. Even though he was very muscular, the man showed an incredibly sensual ability to dance. Everyone couldn't help but stare, keeping their cocks as hard as stone when they saw him dance. The top of his outfit was just a thin, transparent black cotton shirt, which was soon removed and thrown at the audience. Automatically the men seated at the table flew at them like hungry wolves, sniffing it, getting intoxicated with such a sweet and seductive odor. Then, everything is interrupted when two soldiers in shining silver armor burst into the room, causing the orchestra to stop immediately.

"What's it?" asks the king, clenching his hands. The soldiers push a man in a white shirt with several open buttons, leather pants and wearing a worn pair of boots. He had a medium-sized beard and long, dark hair. He looked sweaty and tired, but his yellow eyes stared at the king with hatred and a great willingness to hit him (if he didn't have his hands chained by chains behind his back). Quiet and still, the king studied the prisoner. Joe recognized him automatically; once, at an eighteen-year-old party, the still prince Joe went to the garden of the royal mansion, where in the maze he met a young peasant. Son of the man who had prepared the meal, he looked bored reading a book. Both were quite new, but the connection had been automatic. That same afternoon, the two of them fucked like animals all over the maze, and after that they never saw each other again. So this is what the young peasant with the desire to be different from the baker father had become, the king thought to himself, watching the pirate.

"Sir, should we take you to the dungeons or straight to the execution square?" the two soldiers ask.

Looking him up and down, the king could not help admiring the man: he was quite different since the last meeting, with huge pecs and muscular arms that could easily lift anyone off the floor. Excited, although concerned about how the pirate had invaded his property, Joe decided that he would kill two birds with one stone: he would seduce him and make him tell the truth, but also expose himself as the most perfect Beta that exists for every one of the nobles there who could doubt his supremacy. The king's bare foot slammed against the pirate's almost naked breastplate which, unsupported by his hands behind his back, drooped and fell on his back against the floor, his wrists aching with pain. Climbing over the man, Joe crouched down, slapping the pirate in the face. His reaction, rebellious as he was, was to spit in Manganiello's face. Like a bitch, he touched saliva, licking it from his fingertips. A groan escaped his lips delightfully, and then he sits on the man's lap.

"Get off me, fag!" he screams, irritated, while the king, in response, rolls over the flabby member of the pirate, who soon begins to harden. "Get off me!" the pirate shouts again, deeply offended and ashamed, but exuding an aggressive masculinity to disguise. The king, however, felt his excitement. And like a wolf, he would taste it.

The black thread of the thong briefs brushed the red lips of his ass, while the member fit, thick and covered with leather pants, in the muscular glutes of Manganiello. He knew his pussy was wet and ready, but he wanted to provoke the other, push him to the limit, making him want him with every fiber of his being. Moving his hips, the man even bounced off the pirate's cock, until another slap was delivered against the face of the pirate. Angrily, Jason Momoa tried to spit against the king's face, but he quickly put his hand on his throat, pressing hard and obstructing his breathing.

"You will be mine, big boy!" The king, excited, leaves the pirate and starts to masturbate him over the black leather pants, stoking him. With long nails, Manganiello rips the pirate's white cotton shirt, exposing his muscular torso. Immediately, Joe drops his mouth on Jason's brown nipples, sucking and sucking on them as if he could pull milk from them (so great was his hunger). Between bites and hickeys, he with his right hand masturbated the man's cock, who was already beginning to pour a thin pre-cum drool, his rock-hard cock.

Unbuttoning the button on his pants, Joe pulls the man's pants up to his ankles, exposing an erect member, with a glans half covered by the foreskin and glistening with drool. The balls were exceedingly large, almost like a buffalo. With desire, Manganiello began to masturbate the man, impressed by the size and thickness, feeling in his hand every vein that Momoa had to offer.

"You're going to give me all that milk, aren't you?" asks Manganiello, his green eyes fixed on the tied man. Despite being fearful, Momoa enjoyed the sensation; it was good, almost liberating, because he was being relieved of the pressure. Around the two, the room was in absolute silence. Men stared at the two with desire, some already masturbating vigorously watching the scene go on without even having a penetration yet. Excited, King Manganiello stands, going down with his big, muscular ass right in Momoa's face, making the man lose his breath and suffocate slowly. Smiling, Joe wiggles languidly, while Jason as a single response moves his face in the opposite direction, sticking out his tongue and experiencing the salty taste of the king's skin. He tried to reach his entrance, but he had to open his full buttocks and his hands were tied, unfortunately. At the same time, Manganiello quickly masturbated the man's cock, trying to make him even more excited.

The man's breath started to fail, but he continued to lick and bite the king's ass. Groaning like the bitch he was, Joe Manganiello lets out an effeminate cry and, coming off Jason Momoa's face, starts fingering his entrance with two fingers, squirting his fluids over the pirate's face. His entrance blinked non-stop as Joe moaned and quickly fingers his loose hole, overwhelmed by the sensation. Passing a hand over his sweaty forehead, the Beta stands up, smoothing his chest and pinching his own nipples, seeing the man with a hard-on.

“Soldiers, take him to the dungeon. I will deal with him later. Now, which one of you is going to give the biggest dowry for my pussy in marriage? ” asks the king emphatically, putting his hands on his waist with a smile, ignoring the soldiers dragging his new prisoner by the feet, his cock still hard.


	2. The Prisoner becomes the Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of my dirty and fucked up saga! I hope you all like it!

The dungeons were a scary place to be, and unfortunately Jason found out personally. Having seduced a cook of the king easily, Jason used him to get a safe entrance in the castle through the sewyers. Now he was in a tiny cell and, ironically, the bars on the small window and the bars were all made of gold. It was as if the king himself, with that act, laughed at all the prisoners, showing all his superiority.

"Wake up, dumbass!" yelled one of the soldiers of that filthy dungeon.

Blinking his eyes with self-hate for being in such a humiliating position, Momoa looked around him for food, founding none.

"Hey, where is the food?" he asked with his golden eyes glistening with ferocity.

The soldier laughed, and then he nods to the stairs made of stone, where a brightness of a torch came started to appear.

"The king himself give food to the prisoners. You going to like this, bitch. I wish I have that luck, even close to my death!" the soldier really sound true in that statement.

And then, the king finally appears. A wolf cloak perfectly fit in his large shoulders, while he use a torch in a hand and in the other a basket full of fruits. He uses nothing but a pair of boots, darkred as coaguletd blood. He looked at Momoa with a dark passion, and the passes the torch to the soldier, that immediately bed his head in respect. The railings opens as him enters the small room and, stroking the dark hair of the men with his fingers, the king pushes them to make the man look at him. A spit is given in his face, and Momoa just closes his eyes.

"You're mine, now! Learn that! In your knees, slut!"

The man obey, feeling his stomach ache with hunger. Then, the grey cloak fall down, and the king climbs in the hard wood bed of the pirate, positioning in all fours. The mouth waters instantly, while he approache of that big muscle ass and, opening with his large hands, sees his hole, finally. It was slightly red, with puffy lips and a juice making that beauty shine.

"Lick it! Now, slave!" commands the king, and Momoa don't decline that order, even feltting humiliated with that just to get food to survive.

He puts his tongue inside the hole, first licking around the entrance, tasting the flavours of that beatiful red puffy lips. It clenches around his tongue and, trying to control his breath, the pirate continues licking. Puting his tongue inside, the rich flavours of that hole imediatly make his brain going crazy.

"Yeah, fuck that big hole with your tongue, slut!" ordered the king with a raspy voice, starting to leak his anal juices all over the bearded man.

Collecting an banana, Jason spits on it and removes the bark from it, puting the fruit right on the hole of the king and pushing in. A loud moan escapes from the mouth of Joe, while all the fruits comes inside his big hole.

"Eat it, big boy!" commands Manganiello and, hungry as he was, Momoa immediately opens his mouth after the fruit disappears completely in the anal tunnel of the big slut.

Like a wild volcano, the ring of the big man's hole opened like a flower and threw the banana directly into the mouth of the hungry prisoner. Chewing the fruit quickly, Momoa took a deep breath, satisfied with that tasty meal. Licking and cleaning the rest of the fruit in the puffy lips of his cunt, the pirate smacked hard right in the hole of Joe and make the king groan with pleasure.

Cathing the basket, Jason look to all the delicious fruits that could not only satisfy his hunger, but also fill up the big talented ass of that messy slut. Taking a pear, the pirate bit his lower lip, puting the biggest parte right on the entrance of that mancunt.

"You want that, don't you, bitch?" asked the prisoner with a dark smile, rubbing the fruit in his puffy cunt, making Manganiello clench and open his hole and leak juices.

"Just put in there, you fucker!" screams the king, laying his head in the hard bed and puting his hands on his big ass, tearing apart his buttocks, exposing even more his hole. "Put in there or I will make you sta..." and then, before he could even finish, Momoa just pushes heavily the pear into his hole, make the king yeal strongly.

Tears come across the slut's face, and his hands grabs with even more fierce his ass, pulling the buttocks apart with anger. His ass ring is on fire, but firmly, the king aceppts the challenge. Momoa laughed, hard and loud, slaping again the slut as he finally felt himself as a real man again. No strings, no prisons, just his cock and a bitch ass to fuck.

Grabing the fruit stalk, he starts to pull the pear slowly, while he masturbates his cock fast as he can. When the thicker part of the fruit comes, then, Momoa stops, just to pull the whole thing from inside the hole of the bitch. Slurp sounds escapes from the big cunt of Joe, while thick juices eclodes directly from the insides of the king, making moan like a bitch in heat.

"My hole is broken... fuck..." cries the slut king, as he felt his legs hurt and his hole try to clench. Trying to blink his asshole, he just make his hole fart and break free with a lot of anal juice coming out of his slut tunnel.

Jason just looked at him eating his pear, looking to the basket and to the hole, creating more ideas to punish that cunt. Finishing his second meal, Momoa bend over that muscle ass again, slurping the anal juice with moans of pleasure, while Manganiello cries sounding faggy as fuck.

"Do you like that, don't you, fag? Do you like my tongue in that pussy?" asks the beardead man, rubbing his fingers in the puffy lips of the hole of Joe, making him cry all over the sudden by his flaccid member, cumming in both ways.

"Please, put your cock inside me" begs the king, humiliating himself as the whore Momoa always knew he was. Placing four fingers at once, he slaps that fat ass of Manganiello.

"No" answer Jason, his finger going in, all his finger knuckles sliding it in, opening that slut cunt even more.

"No?" laughs the king with authority, even being fucked just as any slut in the streets of down Arkadia. "I am the fucking king, you need to respect or I will..." and then he's interrumpted by Jason, suddenly catching his black hair and hiting the king's head in the wall. The pain makes Joe feel dizzy, while he moans as the man's entire fist slides his ass open.

"Please do not!" cries the king, starting to cry really while his ass is completely smashed by Momoa's big hand.

"I see you for what you really are, bottomless bitch. Walking around with animal fur cloaks, judging yourself to be the most successful Beta in the world; but all you want is this, isn't it?" asks Momoa, giving Joe a deep punch in the ass, making the fist disappear as soon as the king's elastic ass catches his whole hand.

The reddish rings of the king's greedy cunt swallow weakly the whole hand, while Jason spits on the hot edges trying to make him take it all.

"Please!"

"Shut up, fag!" Jason replies irritably, returning with his fist only to shove it all into the king's asshole, whose only reaction is to scream, moan and whimper like a real bitch.

"You're breaking my ass in two!" groans Manganiello trying in vain to get his hands to his ass, but being prevented by Momoa's violent slaps on his hands.

"You wanted this, didn't you? Now take it!" shouts Momoa, pushing her fist further into Joe's greedy ass, starting to resist the invasions.

Then, with a sucking sound, Momoa shoves the top of her forearm into the loose ass and, pulling it all at once. Farts emerge from the cavernous ass while Manganiello comes again, through the cunt and through the flaccid cock of the slut.

Picking up a cucumber from the basket, about 20 centimeters long, Jason Momoa mercilessly shoves the long, thick vegetable into the bitch's mancunt. Pulling Joe Manganiello by the hair, the pirate simply lifts him off the bed and pushes him out of his cell.

"This is a vegetable and not a fruit, you fagot. Next time bring meat!" screams Jason, his rock-hard cock drooling, while Joe crawls like a kitten trying to walk.

Crawling up to the bars, Joe sticks out his tongue, sticking out his tongue as sweat covers his entire face, a wound on his forehead from Jason's beating. Even so, the Beta instinct screamed inside Manganiello, making him want more.

"Do you want fuck in your face, bitch?" asks the man, masturbating. Putting his face against the gold bars of the cell, Manganiello just groans with a nod, sticking out his tongue like a puppy.

The man's cock explodes with so much sperm, hitting the king's face and dirtying it all, making him collect drops with his mouth and lick them with a wide and happy smile.

"Now get out of here. I want to sleep." Jason points to the stairs, taking the king's robe from the bed and using it on himself. There, he looked like a god.

Crawling slyly out of there, the king left with the cucumber still in his wide ass, thinking about how he wanted to repeat that experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments on how you want the sequels, if it’s good, bad, if there’s anything to add or anything! Love you! <3


	3. Misery King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it! The fic is getting darker, so be warned.

Imposing, the prisoner felt like a king now, sitting completely naked on the throne of Joe Manganiello (the Beta who led the kingdom of Arkadia). Eating all that was available at the wide table, employees did not even dare to enter the room and interrupt the king. The real king, in fact, was under the table, pleasurably sucking on Jason Momoa's hard, thick cock, delighting in the big size and the big, hairy balls of the thug. It had been seven days since the man was in prison, and since then the king went every night to give the man his big ass.

Despite fucking his ass with fruits, vegetables and other types of food, or simply sticking his fist in his asshole, Jason Momoa still refused to put his dick in the king's ass. "Later, bitch" he said after coming in Joe Manganiello's face or ass, making him even more excited to be fucked like a mare.

With an excess of saliva covering his black beard, the king continued to suck on the cock, even after almost an hour of doing such work. Jason looked like a hungry monster: he ate without stopping, sometimes letting bits of food and meat fall into Joe's hair, who barely had time to care (he needed to keep sucking that dick).

Finishing eating (finally!), Jason slaps the king in the face, standing up with his limb distilling drool and excessive saliva. The same was true of Joe's face, which was full of saliva and his beard was spit-whitened, as was his smooth chest. A slap is struck hard against the face of Manganiello, whose reaction is simply to laugh and stick out his tongue.

"On all fours at the table, bitch!" orders Momoa, giving Manganiello's wet and bearded face a firm slap. Obeying the order of his male like a whore, Joe climbs on the table, exposing his hole with taste, offering his ass waiting for the cock that would finally open his ass. And then, with a brutal and firm stance, Jason simply shoves a corn in his hole. The scream is a mixture of pain, anger and frustration, as the king tries to move away from the object, but the pirate's firm, large hands hold his hips to keep him in place.

"Where do you think you're going?" jokes Jason, pulling the king by the hair and sticking the corn in firmly, turning it around and making his anal edges stretch, trying to accommodate the thick invader. Halfway through, the prisoner pulls out the new toy, putting it back in, but forcing it with twice as much force, making it go completely into the king's broken asshole.

"Take it like a bitch!" Yells Jason, leaning back in his chair and literally kicking the end of the corn, making it disappear into Joe's pussy. Tears stream down Manganiello's bearded and spiten face, while he just hangs on as he knew he should.

When Joe thinks that all of that pain could stop, Jason simply stand up, calling the king with his right hand and whistling for him like a dog.

"Come here, bitch" calls Jason, as he get out of the room and enters the bathroom, where a bathtub was prepared for him. Taking off his old, ugly and tattered clothes, throwing them at the king. "Great! Is still warm!" says the man as he entered in the bathtub, moaning while he started to relax.

"What do you want now, sir?" says the king as he starts to massaging the big shoulders of the man, taking the natural oils and washing his long hair.

"May you shut the fuck up and let me relax, disgusting bitch" says the man, as he rests his head on the edge of the wooden bathtub, where Joe put a towel to comfort the man.

Several minutes passed while Joe massaged the male's shoulders and hair, and when finally Jason was satisfied, he stood up and slapped Joe in the face.

"Please give me your dick!" Manganiello begs, taking the pirate's half-hard member and masturbating him.

Deep down, Manganiello knows that this is wrong. He was a Beta, but he was a Beta king, and he was to be obeyed and always served by his slaves. That man was a prisoner, therefore his property, so why was he on his knees begging like a whore for a cock?

Masturbating the man's cock, the king put it in his mouth, licked its extension and massaged his balls, accommodating it in his soft mouth and his silky lips. Momoa groaned, starting to come and go with her hips fucking the bitch's mouth mercilessly, impressed by the king never choking on a cock. Wet sounds echoed through the bathroom, while the king accepted all that big, thick cock as a bitch. Saliva ran down his mouth, beard and chest again, while Joe smoothed and pinched his nipples.

"You really love a fuck, don't you, bitch?" Jason laughs, slapping Joe on the cheeks, pulling on his hair and making the man swallow the whole cock inside his mouth. The balls rub against the king's black beard, his pelvis hitting his nose. Leaving him in that position, Joe even tries to retreat, but the pirate's steady hand keeps his head there, immobile.

Looking at him with green eyes shining with pleasure, Manganiello lets out a series of wet farts from his ass, while his hole spits out the corn.

"Did I order you to get the corn out of there?" With a serious look, Jason pulls the bitch's head off his dick, slapping him on the face and picking up the corn, literally hitting him in the face and on the king's chest, making him scream and bend down on the ground. "Did I get that shit out? Did I?" yells Momoa, pulling the king by the hair and dragging him across the floor out of the bathroom.

Putting the man on the table, Momoa takes an apple and puts it in the king's mouth, while tearing a part of the red tablecloth and tying the man's wrists behind his back. With his butt exposed and in the same position as a roast pork, Jason takes another apple and forces it into the man's ass, pushing it with no mercy. Even with the reddened and swollen ring, Joe finds it difficult to accept everything inside him. But Jason doesn't even care. Inserting the whole apple, a part of it is still visible inside and, grabbing another corn, Momoa pushes it into the loose ass.

"Perfect. Now stay there. I'll go back to my 'cell'. I hope the guards come back to check on you, 'little king' piece of shit." He makes fun of Jason, holding Joe's wires and purposefully hitting the corn, making it go all the way into the loose hole.

The last thing the slutty king saw was his male leaving, his huge brown butt rolling as he left the side door, going straight to his comfortable and much cleaner cell than before. After that, Manganiello, tired of being fucked, passed out right there on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only plan five chapters, but I can create a new saga involving these same characters (or add others, perhaps?).


	4. Destroyed King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being literally destroyed anally by his favorite prisoner, Joe finds himself bedridden and angry with Jason - but does he care?

Rolling his eyes, King Manganiello slowly returned to consciousness, realizing that he was sitting on the bed, naked, but wrapped in a silk sheet. There were two maids with wet cloths being washed, and he raised his hand to his forehead, noticing that there was one. They quickly opened their eyes wide, bowing to the king and moving away as a doctor approached the man's broad bed.

"Sir, er, majesty! I'm sorry to interrupt your sleep, but you were found by the guards tied up and, um, er, tortured! The prisoners were all investigated, but none of them escaped, apparently. Do you know who did this to you?" the doctor seems nervous, mainly for the part that he wanted to avoid talking about: that the bitch king was found tied up, with an apple and a corn stuck in his asshole.

Putting his hands on the bed, preparing to sit up, an unspeakable pain hits his hole, making him cry out in pain. It was as if it had been cut or opened by force.

"Try not to move abruptly and, well, err, not to sit." Asks the doctor, extending both hands, worried. Joe says nothing, avoiding looking at the doctor.

This had never happened to him, he had always swallowed everything with his cunt, no matter how big the male dicks were. And now that pirate Momoa had simply broken his ass?

"Bring me the prisoner. Jason Momoa. The pirate." The king orders a guard outside the room, who nods and runs out into the dungeons.

"Everybody out. Leave me alone with my slave." He commands the king, determined and authoritarian, making the two maids face each other, collecting the wet cloths, the metal basin with water and the healing oils. The doctor comes out last, but still at the bedroom door he turns to the bitch king, looking at him with concern.

"Sir ... I recommend spending a few days at rest, your anus needs time to re-lubricate and heal itself. Any activity in the region can create problems and even hinder your procreation period."

"Noted!" the king replies with hatred, making the doctor leave while the pirate appears right there, with his hands in the pockets of his new black pants, his texture imitating snake skin. The open white shirt showed his brown, muscular body, and he had his hair free, as usual.

The guards closed the doors, leaving the two men alone in the room. Looking around, Jason nodded, impressed by the nobility and wealth of the room.

"You!" accuses Manganiello.

"What's up, bitch?" Momoa beckons, as always mocking and boorish.

"You left me in bed with a broken ass." Yells Joe, his eyes watering. Jason laughs, shrugging.

"And?" He takes his hand to his cock, massaging it roughly over his pants. "I was wondering if you could take it all, but apparently you are not worthy of my big dick."

Grabbing a vase, the king grabs it and throws it at the man, who dodges, laughing and clapping his hands.

"Congratulations, you can't even do that." Jason scoffs.

"I hate you! You destroyed my ass and now my reputation!" the king shouts, but in response Jason simply pulls his dick out of his pants and shakes it, making Joe lose his concentration.

"But that's not enough, is it? You still want that piece of meat in your ass and it won't stop until you get it!" And then, Jason starts to pee, soiling all the white fabric on the sheets and hitting Joe's abdomen and chest, soon reaching his face.

The smell was strong and the urine was yellow as beer, and hypnotized by that, Manganiello sticks out his tongue, drinking the liquid and letting him wash his face.

"Turn around on all fours, I bet my piss is going to mend that ass." Says Jason. Obeying him immediately, Joe, despite moaning in pain, positioned himself on all fours, his arms and legs shaking badly as he stood in the uncomfortable position.

His ass was wide open, with the lips of his juicy pussy totally swollen, in a reddish and almost purple tone. In the center, a small prolapse could be seen, the pulsing, moist red flesh exposed. The piss hit it all, bathing it in a rich flavor and smell, marking the bitch as Jason Momoa's property. Even tired, Joe remained in position, until he got tired and fell on the bed lying down, unable to even stand up straight.

"Stupid bitch. You wanted my dick, didn't you? You'll have it now!" And getting up on the bed, Jason turns Joe upside down, spitting in his loose, almost monstrous entrance, fitting the glans to the end of his prolapse, forcing his way into his ass while his anal lips don't even make an effort to accept the monster cock inside him.

"PLEASE DON'T!" yells Joe, as he literally starts to cry, feeling his ass burn as he is invaded by Jason's hard, thick cock. "Please, it hurts a lot! Take it off!" begs, moaning in pain as his asshole is shattered even more.

The pirate's thick cock violently invaded the gaping entrance of the king, making him cry feeling the pain of being broken into by such a tough invader. The reddish entrance, open to the extreme, had its flesh exposed to the outside, being constantly beaten. Anal juices escaped between the thrusts, making Manganiello gnash his teeth and groan like the bitch he was. However, Jason didn't even care about the mess he was doing in the messy slut hole of the king, thrusting his big brown dick even more deep inside that pussy. With his skin glistening with sweat, Manganiello cry even more, feeling his ass ring trying to clench around the shaft of that cock, but failing miserably. His innards was being repeteadly beaten by the dick, and a small stream of piss let it out of the small flaccid member of the Beta, while he moans in relief.

"She getting a little to excited, isn't she?" mocks the pirate roughtless, thrusting his cock merciless inside the big hole. Wet slurping sounds escapes from the man's cave, while Jason starts to lose his breath, feeling the cum coming. His cock pulses, whereas his big horse balls starts to dump all of the milk he has safing for this ocastion.

Rolling his eyes, Manganiello felt his innards being filling up with sperm. Moaning, finally, he felt also another thing coming inside him too. Looking from behind, he sees Momoa relaxing while he literally pees inside his guts. Slaping his ass, the pirate encourages the king, and he responds clenching his obscenely asshole around the thick cock.

"I'm so full..." says Manganiello with a bit little of despair, pain and pleasure mixing his tone of voice.

Slowly, but firmly, Momoa takes out the cock from his ass, exposing him. The anal prolapse just hangs out shamelessly, dripping cum and piss mixed in a cocktail that Jason could never miss.

Bending over that muscle fat ass, he fit his mouth around the puffy lips of the cunt and started to lick, sucking the wet juices and his own cum, saliva and piss.

Moaning like a bitch he knew he was, Manganiello makes force, putting he's prolapsed guts out, while Momoa catches the monstrous thing and licked like that was a fucking cock. The pain was almost a bad recent memory for the slut, as now he was entering in the paradise with that tongue deeply fucking his cunt.

"Please..." moans Joe, as Jason stops and looks to the slut king with a worried look in his dark eyes. "M-mooooore" cries out the bitch, rolling his hips and fat ass, presenting to the male.

Momoa continues to mouth-fucking his innards, licking his red velvet guts and slapping his ass with roughness.

"I want you to be my mate. Please, I beg you. I'll offer you richness, gold and my hole." Proposes the king, with a raspy voice. "I need you in my life and inside my hole." Cries the king, while Jason stands up, his muscle body full of sweat, his big flaccid cock glistening with warm cum and anal juices.

Jason just stays quiet, looking to the hole and to the man, analysing the situation. Joe looks at him expectantly, waiting for a answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Leave kudos or comments for a possible new series!


	5. The end of a king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, guys! Hope you like it! If you want to leave tips for couples for future series, feel free. Kisses!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be sensitive and violent content, but nothing with blood or anything.

The Day has arrived. Joe feel his stomach ache as he thinks about that wedding. He really is doing that? Is he right? Knocks on the door announced that the maids were finished their order of putting rose petals in the walk to the altar.

"In a second..." ask the slut, looking himself in the mirror. He was using a leather suit, but in his ass was a hole that clearly would show to the people he was using nothing but a black jockstrap. In his hole, a 25 centimeter butt plug, thick as three fingers. He would take it off the plug only in the time for the honeymoon, where the fiancé gets his permission to fuck merciless the pussy of the Beta bride by taking the plug off.

All the people from Arkadia was there, including jealousy men from the nobility. They all envy the fiancé, and their look could not hide that. That was the only thing that made Joe smile. Looking to the altar, right there was his new husband. His second husband. Unfortunately, that man was not Jason Momoa. He was a nobleman from a distant land who offered a fortune to buy Manganiello's hand in marriage. Now, he had no option but to say "yes" and be unhappy for the rest of his life. The vows were taken quickly, without much commotion or emotion on either side. Joe was sick of it, while the groom seemed more interested in fucking him with the look.

A party was held for the entire population, but Joe's husband insisted on taking him to the royal room, where he ruthlessly fucked Manganiello's wet pussy. What was bad ends up getting worse: the husband hated the loose ass of his Beta, cursing Joe for all the filthy names that existed and then putting him in the empty servants' room (since the man hated maids and thought it could be best putting his Beta to clean everything, as every bitch should be).

Joe's life was miserable. With him washing and ironing, cooking and watching his husband fuck prostitutes in his bed, the ex-king could do nothing. He always spoke loud and clear in his face how tight, hot and sweet they were, while he had a loose husband. And Joe could do nothing, otherwise he would have to face the church, the population and the city council. At such times, he missed his pirate.

One night, Joe was reading a book in the maze that only he knew how to roam around it. Then, he hears footsteps, making him look up and startling. It was him!

"Jason?!" look around, making sure they're alone and run straight to the his arms. Even being big, the arms of Jason catches his ass and waist. "I miss you so much!" 

"My cock missed you too. Kneel and suck my cock, bitch!"

Obediently, the slutty king stood on her knees, unbuttoning the pirate's pants and pulling the thick member out, starting to suck with greed and desire. Drooling all over the member, Joe delighted with the cock, while masturbating her pussy and massaging his male's huge horse balls. Removing the cock from his mouth, the pirate aggressively rubs his cock across the face of the king, spitting on it and pushing him on all fours in the green grass of the labyrinth. Lowering his pants, Jason is presented with a closed, pink and lightly open ass.

"Wow, miracles happens!" mocks Momoa, spitting at the entrance and easily inserting two fingers, while the third one resists the invasion. "Wow! This is really a surprise! Does your husband have a tiny dick or what?"

"He likes cunts and closed holes, mine was ... very loose." The king comments, on all fours and prancing his butt waiting for the invasion.

When the cock fits into his hole, a moan escapes from the king's mouth as the glans glides roughly across his anal lips. The thick member was invading his ass as predicted and, with a deep and violent thrust, the whole cock entered. With deep, firm thrusts, Jason held the king's hair while he violently fucked her cunt. Anal liquids dripped down Joe's thighs and balls, as well as Jason's. Roaring like an animal, Momoa continued to fuck Manganiello like that until, with a manly, animalistic cry, he came deep inside the whore's wet pussy. Pulling the cock out, Manganiello's loose ass farted out the abundant sperm, pulsing with red, swollen lips.

Raising his head, Joe Manganiello has the biggest surprise of his life. Her husband, accompanied by two soldiers, was right in front of him.

"Filthy bitch! Arrest her for treason!" cries the king, clearly having rehearsed that.

The soldiers quickly grab King Manganiello by the hair, whose only reaction is to look at Momoa, who nods at the king and receives a considerable amount of gold.

"Did you cheat on me? I thought you loved me!" cries Manganiello, desperately trying to get rid of the soldiers, but getting kicked in the stomach by his husband.

"I told you when I met you, bitch: I'm not a fagot!" Momoa speaks seriously, turning around and leaving.

1 day later

The trial was quick: with two soldiers as witnesses and the king himself, it was impossible for Joe to escape the trial. Sentenced to the guillotine, he had no escape. He was going to die this morning.

At sunrise, the square was filled with people with baskets full of rotten fruit and vegetables, throwing them in Joe's face, further humiliating him. The priest's speech was brief, uninteresting. Soon, he was turned on his butt to the audience, his wrists clamped, as well as his waist.

"We will apply the reverse whore's sentence!" the priest speaks triumphantly, pointing to the sharp blade. "The blade will come down and rip off the whore's legs. Everything from the waist down will be lost, so that she learns to never give her pussy to anyone but her sacred husband."

Joe just closed his eyes, tasting the sweet taste of death. I knew I would never survive. And then, the sound of the blade descending resonated.

It was over.


	6. a glorious end

For a moment, only exists the darkness. Thinking he was dead, the pain comes to the ex-king excruciating, making him scream as his face hits the floor with a heavy sound, his legs falling on the other side, useless. While he sees the shoes of the king and the priest, talking close to him without noticing his was alive, Joe felt tears descending from his eyes and face, everything going black.

And then, he was alive.

It take a few days just for him open his eyes again, and when he finally wake, he cries and screams loudly for almost five minutes. The soldier calm him down, explaining that he felt sorry for arresting him in the maze, and immediatly Joe recognize him as the fucker who hit his belly that day. Besides that, he sees Joe still alive and take care of him, putting gauze on his wounds and giving him water and food.

As the time goes by, Joe gradually starts to feel better, even winning a wheelchair from the soldier. Learning quickly, he soon learn how to drive that thing and make food, as the male goes out for work. Chicken, porkchop, mashed potatoes and cherry cake was his specialty. The point was: that wooden house far from the city became quiet for the bitch, it became a new way for him to see the world. He had spent so much time worrying about fortune, gold, politics and nobility that he lost his life to it: nature, the beauty of cooking food and watching someone eat it with pleasure were superior to any dick or male.

One day, the soldier came home tired, there was dirt all over his clothes and, worrying about the impeccable cleanliness of the room, the man started to undress right there, while Joe read a book calmly. His eyes turned to the soldier's ebony body, the firm muscles and the monstrous thickness of the cock marked by his underwear. Immediately, his mouth started to salivate, and then the soldier noticed.

"What's it?"

"Nothing ..." replied Joe ashamed, looking back at the book, but unable to stop turning his attention to that dick.

A sensation wrapped the whore's stomach, while butterflies flew happily there. A chill rose up his spine, and he felt his hair stand on end while his mouth inadvertently salivated. He didn't have a cunt anymore, so why did he feel so much desire to invade his body now?

"What is it? You can tell." Asks the soldier, worried, and then Joe throws the book aside, pointing at the man's cock.

"I thought I would never feel desire again, but ..."

"Oh."

And a silence falls in the room.

Lowering his underwear, the man does not seem to care that he is still at the door (the place was inside the forest, far from the city, but nearby there was a river where fishermen went and hunters liked to camp). The monstrous black cock is displayed, huge balls hang, and a muscular body accompanied by a huge ass.

"Do you want to suck me?"

"Yes please!" begs the bitch.

The man offers his big cock, first rubbing the purple glans across the man's face, now shaved. The bitch sucked in the scent, rubbing his nose the entire length of the cock, holding the hanging, hot balls filled with milk. The bulbous glans poured pre-cum fillets on his face, which the bitch sucked.

"How I missed that!" the bitch moans, licking the cock's head and putting it in his mouth. The blowjob starts, already fast and wet, because the bitch wanted to fuck and wanted now. Drooling the entire length of the cock, Joe allowed excess saliva to run down his chin and chest, using it to lubricate his breasts and abdomen.

Gradually, the soldier started to move his hips, sticking in his cock inside the man's mouth, at a certain moment even laying him on the sofa on his side and, covering his face with a cloth, made a cut in the mouth region and, exposing just your lips, stuck his dick in there. Even humiliated (as his side lips clearly looked like a cunt and the soldier seemed to enjoy it a lot), Joe felt good, despite crying at the humiliation of not having a hole anymore. With his cunt, he could please countless men with his cavernous hole, while now he just had his mouth and nothing else to feel pleasure (and that wasn't even enough).

The man continued to fuck the bitch's mouth mercilessly, until the cock pulsates in the whore's mouth and, with a loud moan, he cums inside his throat. Leaving his mouth quickly, all the abundant and thick sperm is swallowed by the whore.

"Did you like it?" asks the whore, unwinding the cloth from his face in a difficult way (because he is lying on his side and has no support to stand) Joe looks around. The soldier is already in the kitchen, putting his food on the plate.

"I will bring some friends of mine later. Relax, they are trustworthy and will not deliver you to the king. Your mouth looks like a little pussy and you know how to suck like a pro."

Crawling on the sofa, the muscular man sits in his wheelchair, going to the kitchen, where he takes the wine from the cupboard and starts pouring a glass for the soldier. Although he felt ashamed because of his new life and condition, he genuinely missed having a dick inside his hole.

Was he right to accept that? The soldier's salary was enough for the two to live well, but Joe knew he was being a hindrance to the man, so what would it cost to repay?

"Okay ..." said the man, nodding with a brief smile, making the soldier rub his palms with a smile.

"We are going to make a lot of money with that pussy." The soldier laughed, eating with more joy.

10 years later

Joe's life was much more comfortable now. The soldier's house was now bigger, well-stocked with fancy food and drinks, and every night visitors came to enjoy the whore. Waiting for them in a large bed without clothes, Joe just opened his mouth and began to work hard on the cock offered, and the amount of clients sometimes came to almost 20 men a night. Women also came to hire him, rubbing their cunt on the slut's face, cumming on his face.

Even tired and with a face full of sperm, Joe continued, serving up to two at once, putting his thick dicks in his mouth and forcing it into the whore's throat. And as always, Manganiello went to sleep when the sun came out, washing sheets soiled with cum and his body full of sweat and sperm.

As time went by, the slut started to have a gray beard, as well as her hair, showing her advanced age. Even so, he continued to delightfully serve every man in that city, being their cunt with submission and without complaint, as every whore should be. His soldier friend was older, even retiring and becoming Joe's pimp full time. He was good, always treating Manganiello with respect and care, and for that the slut was grateful.

One night, Joe received an unexpected client. Coming up with a white shirt and leather pants, Jason Momoa was right there. He had longer brown hair now, as well as more prominent muscles. It was as if the weather made it even better. With teary eyes, the whore just turned his face, crossing his arms.

"No. I'm closed for work. Never come again."

"That's not what the pimp told me." Flirtatious, Momoa came over and smoothed the black and slightly gray hair of the whore.

"Get out of here! You destroyed my life, you motherfucker! Go away!" shouted the slut, but suddenly Momoa climbs on the bed and, getting his knees positioned on either side of his body, took a flask of green liquid and turned it over in his mouth.

Joe didn't even have time to scream again, Jason pulls out his cock and rubs it all over the ex-king's face, stuffing it into his mouth after holding his chin harder, his other hand grabbing his hair. Joe felt dizzy, the taste of the drink seemed to be absinthe, maybe some strange tea. His body was limp, unresponsive, and he drooled uncontrollably on the man's cock, who smoothed his face and hair with almost love in his eyes. And then, with an explosion, Jason's dick explodes, spurting cum straight down his throat, while the whore's eyes close.

The sun's rays hit Joe's face as he blinked and was startled to see Jason lying next to him. No man had ever slept at his side before (even when he was a married king). Opening her eyes as well, Momoa winked at him and slapped Joe on the ass, making him smooth the region moaning in pain.

Wait ... what?

Open-mouthed, he notices that he is complete again, having his ass and legs once more.

"Potion. It was expensive, but the money that muggle king gave me was worth it. Sorry to be gone, it was hard to find a witch." Momoa stroked Joe's face, kissing his cheek and then his lips. With so many dicks going in there, Joe thought it was weird for that to happen. He was never kissed.

"Why did you do this for me?" asked Joe, sitting on the bed and bewildered, stroking his thick thighs and smiling, through tears. Sitting in front of him, Momoa slapped him, kissing him on the mouth again.

"Because I love you, gaping slut." Jason smiles, pulling the whore by the strands and putting it on all fours. The man's ass was caught tightly, his buttocks being opened wide to show a closed, pink, virgin and untouched little cunt. "Fuck, yeah!" the pirate groans, spitting at the entrance and sticking his finger.

Joe felt in Paradise, with his virgin pussy and the man who stole his heart. He moaned, feeling two fingers inside his cunt, as spits were thrown at his entrance and his balls were roughly smashed by the pirate's hand, making the whore moan like a bitch.

"Are you ready to be fucked, slut?" asks Jason, biting the slut's neck, making him groan affirmatively. Putting the cockhead in the smooth pussy, Jason starts to fuck the cunt hard, his balls beating hard against Manganiello's buttocks, making his red rings burn with pleasure. Taking his hands to his buttocks, Joe opens his ass, giving it to his male.

Joe's small, delicate little pussy hurts, burning with the invasion of Jason's thick cock, but he cares little about it, just moaning and holding on as he could with the monstrous dick inside him. The pussy started to squirt, lubricating itself whole while accepting that huge dick inside her tight channel. Supporting his head on the pillow, Joe just relaxed, his knees on the mattress and his butt turned up, while his pussy was torn apart by the huge, monstrous dick. Anal liquids flowed down her thighs, soaking the sheet. He whimpered, crying copiously like a whore, while his anal tunnel was destroyed and explored. Pulling him by the hair, Jason delivered a sequence of strong slaps on the slut's face, making him moan even more, squirting anal juices.

"I think I'm going to come, my little pussy is going to cum!" yells Joe, while Jason's thick dick rips his tiny hole, making the slut cum with pleasure. Anal juices escape the reddish edges of Joe's asshole, pushing Momoa's thick cock and making him escape from his loose hole. His swollen lips blinked, and automatically Jason began to lick and suck Joe's swollen pussylips, making him whimper.

"Yeah, baby girl, come in my face!" Jason smiled, rubbing his swollen lips with big, thick fingers, squirting anal juices hard, hitting his face. Even with his beard wet with cum, Jason continued with his face tucked between Joe's fat glutes, licking her pussy with pleasure, leaving her lubricated.

"Oh, yes, please, lick my cunt!" yelled Joe, as Jason started to stick three fingers in easily, then adding a fourth finger.

"I'm gonna fist this pussy! Open up!" Momoa slapped Joe hard on the ass, making him moan and offer his ass. Putting four fingers at his entrance, the pirate roughly fucked his ass, then forcing his thumb into Joe's big hole. "I'm gonna wreck that cunt, you cumdump! Open! More!" yelled Jason, putting effort within his thrusts, making his whole hand disappear inside the hole. "Just a little pussy, pink and tight a few minutes ago, now a big fucking tunnel. How fast you went to that, huh?" Jason mocked, his wrist entering the slut hole.

Almost crying with pleasure, Joe offered his butthole to the male, receiving that big masculine hand with nothing but joy. He always loved to be a bitch, but now, he is a bottomless slut. Jason's elbow starts to stroking his anal walls, making Joe cry loud out, his pussy leaking with juices. Then, with a loud fart, Momoa take out his arm from the hole, putting four fingers of both of his hands, he starts to push the pussy, stretching to the limit.

"Come on, push it out! Make it bloom!" commands Joe, looking directly to the guts of Joe.

Forcing his hole to gape, the slut started to push then, making a red velvet flower bloom, small but perfectly shaped. Jason licked, kissed and make love to that prolapse, putting his tongue inside the hole in the tip of the meat and sucking his juices. His beard was all soaked up now, but he didn't even care anymore (all he want was that puffy cunt and that huge prolapse). The slut could do nothing but moan, clenching his hole, but only making his huge prolapse get bigger. Completely oiled up with his sweat, Joe felt in heaven with that big, curious and angry tongue, exploring his pussy and making him gape again. He just love every second of that.

"Hey, little girl, it's time for us to leave!" Jason talks smoothly, stroking delightfully the muscled buttocks of Joe, who simply nods to the male, smiling.

"Where?" he asks.

Climbing the beatiful, muscled body of his slut, Jason kisses the man on the lips, sharing the taste of his own guts, cum and anal juices.

"Wherever the fuck we want! We are free!"

In that same day, the two men leave the house, going to the world outside of the reign of Arkadia, where they can share their love and slutiness with all the men they meet in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A good ending! Stay tuned for more slutiness in the future, guys!


End file.
